Heading Out to the West Coast
by misplacedpuzzlepiece
Summary: Logan has just moved to the West coast to Charming, California, all the way from New Jersey. She's starting a new career as a journalist, and has a run-in with a rather popular biker gang. What happens when she gets a little too close and her professional and personal life come swirling down together? Jax x OC
1. Charming and Bud

Chapter 1

Logan Henderson got out of the bright yellow taxi with a big yawn, tossing the driver $30 and telling him to keep the change. She threw her heavy duffle bag over her right shoulder and grabbed the handle of her suitcase equip with wheels, heading towards the main lobby of the hotel she would be staying at for the time being.

"Welcome to the Ramada!" the woman greeted at the counter. She was tan with dark hair. She had on bright red lipstick that matched the scarf she wore with her dress suit. She was an overly happy person who Logan was going to try and avoid while she stayed here.

"Hi, Henderson. I have a king smoking room rented for a few weeks." The woman, who names was Lydia, searched the computer for the reservation. Upon finding it she took Logan's credit card information, just incase she happened to damage the room. The woman handed over two room keys to her and directed towards the elevator that would take her to her room on the fourth floor.

Standing in silence as a mediocre elevator tune played, Logan watched as the numbers lit up in elevation; 1,2,3 and finally 4, followed by a ding and the doors opening. She exited, dragging her bags behind her. She followed the hallway with rooms 418-435. She approched room 420, a chuckle coming out from under her breath. _How ironic_ she thought. She slid the key card into the door and it lit up green, allowing her access. She tumbled into the room, throwing her bags onto the big bed, and locking the door behind her. She needed a shower desperately. The 8 hour flight took a huge tole on her and she felt lined with grime.

She turned on the shower, leaving the bathroom to go through her bags and find clothes while the water warmed up. Her plans for the evening were to shower and find some of the local bars, and, hopefully, some local greenery. She had smoked all she had left before boarding her flight, over fear of being busted with it. She just got this great new job with the newspaper in Charming and the last thing she needed was a drug charge just days before she was scheduled to start.

After picking out a simple, yet sexy, bar approved outfit, she headed into the shower. Taking a quick shower, she quickly wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair, heading back into the main room. Pulling the towel out of her hair, 26 inches of thick dark brown hair cascaded down, flowing over her sunkissed back and shoulders. She let the body towel drop; she was always one to prefer airdrying.

Fluffing her hair with one hand, she reached down and grabbed her bra with the other, slinging it over one arm, followed by the other and fastening it. She contemplated wearing underwear for a moment, deciding if her shorts were going to be too tight and she's have an underwear line. A thong was just the right amount. She slid on her baby blue rhinestone covered thong, followed by her short and tight denim shorts, with a few holes in them. She pulled her tank top over her head, struggling to pull it down over her breasts. Having C-cups and being a size 2 was never an easy task for Logan.

After getting it on and adjusted she looked in the mirror, checking for all angles to make sure she was bar appropriate. Her mid-drift was revieled, just a little; less than an inch, just enough for the bottom dangle of her belly button ring to be shown. She put on a light layer of face powder, eye-liner and mascara. Fluffing her hair one last time, she grabbed her wallet, her key card and her cell phone, slipping on flip flops and heading out of the hotel.

She checked in the lobby to see if there were any maps or directories as to where all the bars would be. It was useless; the only thing she saw was about the Charming history and how many family activities there are in the area. She sighed, exiting the building. She called for a taxi, who she hoped would know where some good bars were.

"Where to?" the driver was female, and, unlike the last driver, spoke excellent English.

"Do you know any bars around here? I'm new to the area and have no clue about anything." The cab driver paused for a minute, racking her brain.

"What kind of bars? Classy steak dinner bars? Frat and sorority bars? Club bars? Green friendly bars?" Logans eyes lit up.

She leaned up and whispered to the cab driver, "You mean green, like, weed?" The cab driver chuckled as she nodded. "That. Yes. I need weed. Good weed." The driver heading north to one place she knew, by Logans looks, she would be welcome. And they did happen to have really good weed, amoung other things.

After about a 10 minute drive she pulled over to a curb outside of a darker looking bar. Logan paid her hesitantly, wondering how much she should really trust this womans judgement. _Oh well_ she though. _Too late to puss out now. _

"Hey," the cab driver stopped her before she walked away. "Tell 'em Gemmas friend Tracy brought you." Logan nodded and Tracy, the cab driver whose name she learned about two seconds prior, drove away.

She slowly approached the iron door, seeing if there was any other entrance. She swallowed the lump in her throat and knocked on the door. In seconds a slit on the door open and all she could see were a set of stone-cold brown eyes staring down at her short 5'3" self.

"Who the fuck are you?" the eyes yelled through the door. Logan could hear loud music and pool balls slapping together and she could smell cigarettes and.. _Weed! _

"Uh, Gemmas friend Tracy brought me here." The eye hole shut and the voice disppeared into the distance, yelling for this mystery person Gemma. After a few seconds the door opened, the stone-cold eyes taking on an entire human form of a tough burly man, with a gorgeous older brunette standing next to him, who Logan assumed was Gemma.

"Tracy brought you here?" the woman asked. She spoke with such authority Logan took a moment to respond.

"Uh, y-yes. I told her I was, uh, looking for some stuff to, uh, smoke. Kind of like a cigarette, ya know." Gemma and the man looked at her like she was a stupid child. Just as she was ready to turn away, Gemma pulled out a joint, lit it up and blew smoke into Logans face.

"Well, come on in." She waved her through the door. The man held the door open for her, motioning his hand out this it was okay for her to come in. The atmosphere changed drastically and she felt much more welcome; like it was an actual bar and she was actually allowed to be there.

She followed Gemma down a hallway to an area filled with people and smoke. Men all in matching jackets that read "Sons of Anarchy" and "California". She swallowed another lump. They had bike clubs back home in New Jersey, but nothing like this. She saw very few women; 6 all together, including herself and Gemma, and 3 of those girls were bartenders. As she walked behind Gemma, she caught the attention of most of the members, looking her up and down. Some giving her a barely-there 'welcome' smile, and others looking at her like a piece of meat they couldn't wait to cook up and devour.

"What do you want to drink?" Gemma asked, passing a joint to her. She was a bit thrown off guard. She grabbed the joint, hit it, and replied, "Captain and water, little bit of ice." Gemma smirked at her and took the joint back.

Gemma brought her drink to her, walking out from behind the bar. She handed it and the joint to Logan, taking a seat and motioning for her to do the same. Logan sat down on the leather bar stool next to Gemma, passing the joint back and taking a drink of her captin.

"So," Gemma exhaled. "I'm guessing Tracy was your cab driver?" Logan nodded. "Well, she was good judgement, so anyone she brings to us is just fine. We'll figure out your trust one way or another. Tracy knows we're good company to keep around." Logan felt her head change and realized just how good this weed was. She may have only met this woman a few minutes ago, but she liked her. Not to mention, a few of the members weren't so bad looking themselves. A particular blonde man caught her eye. And her stare caught Gemmas eye. She smirked, following her gaze to her son, Jax.

"Jax, baby." she yelled. _Oh fuck_ Logan thought. _She just caught me staring at her man_. Well, that's on way to piss a biker chick off.

"Yeah, ma?" he responded as he approached. Logans blood pressure started dropping back down when she heard him call Gemma mom.

"Jax, this is," she still hadn't gotten the girls name. She looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Logan!" she threw her hand out to shake his, a smile on her face. He softly smiled back, firmly took her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jax, Gemmas son. I've, uh, never seen you around town. Drifter? On vaction?" Logan shook her head, quickly swallowing down the last bit of her drink. Gemma motioned for the blonde bartender to refill it.

"No, I actually just moved here. Your moms friend Tracy helped me get here. I've had just a hard time finding weed and she said I was in the best hands here." Her second drink was on the bar, and within seconds, to her lips.

Jax chuckled. "That's very true. My moms the biggest tree smoker in all of Charming." Gemma was too busy watching this girl drink down Captain just like it was water, impressed. Most of the girls that come into the club, aside from Gemm herself, didn't drink or smoke. They'd hit a bong here or there or drink a Malibu and OJ every once in a while. Gemma could see Logan was going to be a regular, and so far, she didn't mind.

"Well, I live in Charming now, so we might have to share that title." She joked. Silence. Logans face turned red. Gemma and Jax glanced at each other, and then back to Logan.

"Sweetie, don't trouble yourself." Gemma said, lighting up another joint. Logan was silent. "Are you willing to back your shit up?" Gemma leaned back in the bar stool and exhaled.

"Ma, you know she can't keep up with that." Jax joined in. Logan felt a bit offended. She finished her drink in one chug, and wiped her mouth.

"How much is a half?" she asked Gemma. She thought for a moment.

"$150." Logan pulled out her wallet and counted out three 50 dollar bills, handing them over to Gemma. She slid it into her pocket and disappered back into a hallway. Jax took her seat, trying to carry on conversation with Logan. The redheaded bartender brought her third drinking over, barely having enough tie to set it down before Logan had it in her hand.

"So where did you move from?" He asked her, putting his beer to his lips.

"New Jersey. I graduated college and got a job out here and, well, here I am." She took another drink of her drink.

Jax nodded. "Charming is very _different_ place." But she would find that all out on her own soon enough.

"So I've heard. So do you smoke?" She noticed he hadn't hit the joint.

He nodded. "I do, but I only really use pieces. I'm not a big fan or papers, unless it's a fat blunt." Logan was the same, and oh boy did she love blunts. "I have a 4 part perculater bong at my place. It hits great."

_Maybe this is a little too soon.. _"Weird question, but could I smoke at your place? I'm staying in a hotel right now and don't feel like paying an extra couple hundred dollars for getting busted for smoking weed in my room." Jax chuckled as he nodded.

"As long as you're gonna smoke your shit with me." Logan smiled, finshing off her third drink. The bartender had a fourth infront of her before she swallowed the last drink down. Gemma came back with a half oz weighed up in a bag and a perfectly rolled blunt in hand. She lit it up and tossed the bag to Logan. Gemma hit the blunt twice, passed it to Jax, who hit it, and then passed it to Logan, who was half way through her fourth drink.

"You wanna come back to my place and smoke with us, ma?" The blunt was back to Gemma and she nodded. "Are you gonna bring Clay?" Jax asked, rolling his eyes. His step-father and him didn't get along so well, not only because he was his step-father, but because he was president of SAMCRO while Jax was vice-president. They butted heads all the time and fought worse than cats and dogs.

"Would you prefer I don't?" she asked, intentionally passing up Jax and giving the blunt back to Logan. She was finally starting to feel buzzed from all her drinks and all the smoke that has passed in and out of her lungs.

Jax shrugged. "I don't care, he's just not my favorite company." Gemma took the hint. She handed the blunt to him and stood up.

"I'm just gonna go home for the night. I have a long day tomorrow. Love ya kid." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope to see you soon." she told Logan. She smiled and gave Gemma a softwave.

"Do you wanna get out of here? I have some beer and a bottle at my place too." Logan nodded, standing up from the bar stool. She chugged her drink down and set her glass down. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Is anyone else coming?" Jax raised his eye brow to here.

"Do you want other people to?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't care, I was just asking." he paused for a second, then walked over to a guy and the only other female who wasn't behind the bar. She watched them have a quick conversation, and then follow him back over.

"This is Opie, and his old lady. They're gonna come with us." Logan smiled to the girl, who smiled big back. The group headed out the door Logan came in, and walked back into a parking lot filled with bikes. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Uh..." she was hesitant. Jax chuckled at her as she strattled the bike. He forfitted his helmet, handing it to her. She was in shorts and a tank top and _flip flops_ for God sakes. She casually stumbled over to the bike, throwing on the helmet and getting on behind Jax. She didn't want to get too close to him, but he fixed that. He reached his hands back, grabbing both her thighs and pulling her down close to him.

"You gotta hold on tight." he told her. She scooted as close as possible and wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing. He started the bike with rumble, and they were headed to his house.

_So, taking advice from a complete stranger cab driver wasn't a terrible idea._

5 reviews for chapter 2 :)


	2. Getting to Know You

Chapter 2

The bike ride to Jax's house felt like forever to Logan from how cold she was. It was 70 out, but with the wind and her attire, it felt like 40. When the bike pulled into his driveway and shut off she finally got relief. She jumped off the back and took the helmet off, trying to fix her hair. From the time they left the club to arriving at his house, her drunk set in more. She was a little past tipsy at this point and really wanted to sit down and smoke.

Jax wondered where Opie was, and then got a phone call.

"Yeah?...Ha...Alright, man. Mhm, later." He hung up and began walking towards his door, digging for his keys.

"Where's your friend?" Jax chuckled as he slid the key in the hole.

"His old lady was horny so they just went home." Logan laughed.

She knew how that was once upon a time. She hadn't had sex in almost 6 months, since her and her long-term boyfriend broke things off. Jax opened the door and waited for Logan to get in before he closed it behind them. She looked around at his beautiful home, from the light grey painted walls, to the hardwood floors and art decor. Not what she expected for a bike gang member. She was in a daze and didn't even notice that Jax was talking to her.

"Hello?" he repeated. She snapped out of it, a bit embarressed. "What do you want to drink?"

"Uh, can I just have some water for right now? I really wanna smoke." Jax smiled and nodded.

"Well, the living room is right in there." he pointed into a room to Logans left. "Pack up whatever, I'll be in." He walked off to the kitchen and Logan into the living room. There was a beautiful leather couch and marble coffee table, with many different pieces sitting on it; two bongs, one being the one he mentioned, two bowl, and a steam roller. She chose the bong he had brought up earlier in the club. She took a seat on the couch, feeling way drunk at this point. She grabbed a grinder that was sitting on the table, packing it full. She twisted and twisted, and then emptied its contents onto the table. Jax came into the room as she was packing the bong. A glass of water for her, and a beer for him. He sat down right next to her.

She finished packing the bong and put it to her lips, lighting the green. She sucked and sucked and sucked, pulling up as much smoke as she could. Pulling out the slide, she ripped it, taking in all the smoke. Without a cough, she held it in until almost all the smoke had disappeared when she exhaled. Jax looked a bit impressed. _A college degree and she can smoke. Damn. _It wasn't typical for him to show interest in someone he had just met, or let alone someone from _New Jersey_. He took the bong and hit it, just not as hard as her.

He passed it back to her, but she declined. "Can I use your bathroom first?" Jax nodded, pointing to a hallway.

"It's the second door on the left. Light switch is right inside the door." Logan smiled and got up, following his directions. Taking a quick pee, she wiped, washed her hands and took a quick look in the mirror. For how faded she felt, she didn't look bad at all. She exited the bathroom, shutting the light off behind her. Glancing across the hall, something caught her eye; a crib. She snuck over to the room across the hallway, snooping. It was a nursery, equipped with everything you'd need for a child, and it was all blue and nautical. Before further investigating she heard Jax cough and got nervous, running out and back to the living room.

"Feel better?" he asked, handing the bong to her once more. She nodded, accepting it.

_Would it be weird for me to ask him that? _She lit the bong and breathed in. _Would he think I'm creepy? _She exhaled.

"So, do you have a kid?" _Or word vomit works. _Her face turned red. She was mortified.

He laughed as he took the bong from her, slightly nodding. "Yeah, I do. What about you?"

She quickly shook her head. "I just graduated college. Kids haven't exactly been part of my plan just yet."

Jax hit the bong and tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't, and ended up in a coughing fit.

"I think more kids are unplanned than planned, so can they really fall into a part of a plan?" He had a point, and she knew that more than anything.

Her Junior year of college wasn't exactly the easiest, seeing as an almost baby did pop-up, but she made the decision to terminate the pregnancy and finish out her college degree. Looking back, she had no regrets, seeing as her and her boyfriend didn't work out anyways, and she just got this great new job opportunity. She wanted to be a mother; just not right at that minute.

"That's very true." she grinded up more weed, and grab one of the bowls, packing it full. "So do you have a son? A daughter?" Playing stupid, hoping he didn't realize just how much snooping she was doing.

He smirked. "I have a little boy. Abel." Logan smiled when she saw his eyes light up. She knew he loved his son, and by the looks of the nursery, he was spoiled. "He's with his mothers parents this weekend. She's not really in his life, so I like him to at least know his grandparents. All he has is me, Ma and SAMCRO."

Now the real talking was about to start. Logan got the bowl burning and the two began passing it back and forth, talking inbetween hits.

"What exactly is SAMCRO? Like, what do you guys do?" She was extremely curious.

"We're.. _Business_ men. SAMCRO is Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. It's what we call our clubs division. You sure are curious." He raised an eyebrow to her.

Logan took the last sip of her water, feeling refreshed.

"I'm a type A personality. I like to know everything and anything I can learn." she hit the bowl and passed it to him. "Can I get that drink now?" Jax nodded, standing up.

_That package. Mmm_. Logan struggled to control herself from oogling him and his prominant package.

"What do you want? Beer? Whiskey? Vodka? Mixed drink? Shots?"

Logan set the bowl down and stood up to just follow him to the kitchen to scope out drink options for herself. Jax put all the bottles on the counter. Logan looked them over. She decided to drink a Jack and Coke, but the bottle of American Honey looked just as good, and there happened to be two shot glasses. Logan made her drink and grabbed the bottle and the shot glasses and headed into the living room. He grabbed a few beers and followed her, keeping a distance, because he didn't mind watching her walk away.

She repacked the bowl and handed it to Jax for a green hit. She poured two shots.

"I'm assuming a guy like you has done death shots before?" He raised his eyebrow to her like she was crazy.

Shaking his head he responded, "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about." Followed by a slight chuckle.

Logan smiled and pushed one of the shot glasses over to him. She grabbed the other bowl and packed it.

"Okay, so we each have a shot and a bowl. Back home you're supposed to clear the bowl, hold it in, take the shot, and exhale; but I'll take it easy on you. Just hit the bowl and take the shot."

"Princess, I think the only one taking it easy on anyone would be me taking it easy on you." Her cheeks turned red. _What does that mean?_ She was flustered and felt like a girl in high school all over again.

Changing the subject, she said, "Okay, hit the damn bowl and take your shot." At the same time, the two of them hit the bowls long and hard, followed by a sweet shot of American honey. The two exhaled together. Jax leaned back against the couch, taking a second for everything to set in. He liked that; he liked it a lot.

Logan poured two more shots while Jax dug around in an end table. He tossed a bag of weed and a blunt wrap on the table.

"Wanna smoke a fat one?" he asked. She nodded.

"First, let's take these shots." she pushed his infront of him. They cheered together and down the hatch it went.

Logan sipped on her drink while Jax rolled the blunt.

"So you said your sons mother isn't in his life." She struck up conversation. Jax nodded while he twisted the blunt.

"Yeah.." he paused, thinking of the right thing to say. "Not all of the work SAMCRO has done is honest, I'm sure you've heard. I met her in a not so great way and my son was the product of a one night stand with a junkie. Poor guy was in the hospital for two weeks after he was born with withdrawl from the bitch."

Logan knew how that was all too well. Her mother abadoned her and her younger brother when they were 6 and 4, leaving them with their father because a life of sex and drugs was more important to her. Logans brother Thomas followed well in her footsteps, over-dosing and dying Logans senior year of high school. She just could never comprehend how an addiction could be so strong you choose it over everything.

"Well, I'm glad he's with you then. It seems like he's in good hands."

Jax looked up through his long blonde hair and smirked at her, his blue eyes meeting her grey ones.

"You're known me for less than 24 hours. How do you know I'm not a cold blooded murderer?" He began licking the blunt to seal it.

Logan was so focused on his long tongue, moving up and down. God, he was so sexy and she wanted every part of him; but it wasn't going to happen, yet.

"Well, if you were going to kill me, I doubt you'd tell me, and I'm sure you would have done it long before now." He smiled at her; she had a good point. He scooted a bit closer to her and leaned back lighting the blunt. He crossed his leg and threw his arm up on the couch, almost around her shoulders.

Logan set her drink down and sunk into the couch, relaxing, waiting for the blunt to come her way. She took a hit and held it in, feeling her head change more.

"Do you want a shotgun?" she asked him. He gladly accepted.

Logan flipped the blunt around so the burning end was in her mouth. Jax put his mouth on the other end of the blunt and Logan blew, filling his lungs and mouth completely with smoke. He pulled away coughing, and she giggled.

"Someone can't handle a shot gun!" she teased, hitting the blunt and passing it back to him.

Once he caught his breath, he had to prove a point.

"Okay, attitude. Let me give you one." She shrugged and turned towards him. He gave her a shotgun and not once did Logan cough, during inhale or exhale.

The two shotgunned back and forth, back forth. Taking turns on whose was better and who coughed more. The blunt was smoked down to nearly nothing and they were tied.

"One more?" Jax asking, about to put it in his mouth. Logan took a breath, nodding, trying to prepare.

She surveyed the situation, knowing how small the blunt was, her lips were going to touch his a little. Putting on her big girl pants, she sucked it up and leaned in.

Surely enough, her lips pressed right against his. Jax blew and blew, giving her as much smoke as possible. Logan pulled away, but it had a different outcome this time. Jax quickly took the blunt out of his mouth, reached and grabbed the back of Logans head and pulled her in to meet his lips again.

She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled smoke, the two exchanging it along with kisses and saliva.

Jax ran his figers through her hair, as she did to him. He bit her bottom lip sofly, and traced his tongue over it. Abruptly, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She fought back with her own, the two twisting and dancing for dominance; Jax won.

After a steamy make-out sess lasting about 10-15 minutes, the two pulled apart, breathless.

Logan looked down at her phone, not sure what to think about what just happened, but she wasn't about to let it go any further. It was going on almost 2 in the moring.

"I should really get going." Jax looked a little hurt. "It's late and I have to get up early. I need to go shopping to get stuff for work, but, uh.." she wasn't so sure about this. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He didn't look so hurt anymore.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'd like to see you for a bit." Logan smiled. "Let me drive you to your hotel?" She bit her lip.

"That bike is really cold." She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but it was freezing on that thing in clothes like she had on.

"I have a car, you know." She looked rather surprised, and it made him laugh a bit.

"Are you sober enough?" He raised his eyebrow to her.

"I've had two beers and those couple shots. Besides being high, I'm fine." He did seem pretty sober, so she decided it was safe. Making sure she had all of her things and he had his, the two headed out a door connected to the kitchen, which lead to a garage. Jax must have moved his bike into there when Logan wasn't paying attention, because it was parked next to a big shining Escalade. Jax unlocked it and the two got in.

"Can I smoke in here?" she asked, holding up a cigarette. Jax nodded, lighting one for himself.

"Which hotel are you staying at?"

Logan lit her cigarette and exhaled. "The Ramada on Cove Drive." Jax knew exactly where to go.

It was silent car ride, filled with chain smoking cigarettes. Jax pulled into the customer parking lot and told Logan he was walking her to her door, no ifs ands or buts. The two of them got dirty looks from the man at the reception desk. Jax did the most polite thing, and flipped him the finger. The two laughed and ran into the elevator.

"Badass, much?" Logan questioned, giggling. Jax smiled.

"Nah, just not a fan of prissy assholes." Logan agreed completely. The elevator opened on Logans floor and the two walked to her room.

"420?" Jax laughed. His laugh was so addicting it made Logan laugh. She loved hearing it.

"I thought it was ironic myself." She smiled. Jax starred at her; _Fuck. She's so gorgeous._ "Well," Logan reached into her wallet and pulled out a pen. She wrote her phone number on Jaxs hand. "Call me tomorrow so we can do something." she slid the key card into the door and opened it. Jax leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm looking forward to it." She closed the door, waving and smiling at him as he disappeared behind the door. Logan leaned against the door and slid down it, breathing heavy.

"Wow." she said to herself before stripping down, setting an alarm and passing out for the night.

**5 reviews for Chapter 3 :)**


	3. Grease and Oil

Chapter 3

6:30am came much earlier than Logan wanted to. She forced herself out of bed and into the shower to get the smell of alcohol and weed off her skin for the most part. It was nearly 8 when she headed out of the hotel, calling for a taxi. She got dropped off in down-town Charming, where most of the shopping centers were. She needed new clothes and ltos of new office supplies. She figured White House Black Market was a good place to start her spending.

After by 3 pencil skirts, 6 button downs, 3 suit jackets and a few pairs of dress pants, she was already tired and starved. Pulling out her phone to check the time, it was 12:15, perfect lunch time. She surveys her surroundings, deciding where would be best to eat. Just before she decided on sushi, an unknown number began calling her phone.

"Hello?"she questioned the mystery called.

"Hey sweetheart," Her spine shivered at his vioce. Just as rugid, yet smooth, as it was the night before. "You busy?"

"Uh," she paused to think for a moment. _Should I tell him I'm really busy? Should I be messing with this guy? No, he was so sweet. There's no reason to blow him off. But how well do I know him? Ugh. _"I was actually just getting ready to find somewhere to get a bite to eat. What about you?" _Stupid stupid stupid fuck, Logan._

Jax chuckled on the other end. "I was actually calling you to see if you wanted to grab some food somewhere. I finished all my, uh, work a little while ago so I don't have any plans for the rest of the day. Any set it stone plans today?"

"No, I've just been shopping for some work attire and office supplies. Where did you have in mind for lunch? I want real food. I was going to get sushi cause it's right here but I want something that's a lil more filling." She chuckled.

"There's this really good burger joint not far from the club house last night. Want me to come pick you up? Where are you?"

"Down-town. I'm by Moes and the Banana Republic store. I can stay here until you show up. How long should it be?"

"Less than 10 minutes. I'm just a lil ways down the road getting gas in the bike. I'll see you soon, babe."

_Babe? Jesus Christ. Jax is so sexy, how the fuck is he calling me babe? Logan, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Logan stayed in the area, walking blocks back and forth. Just like he said, Jax rolled up 7 minutes later, on the dot. He pulled over to the curb and took his helment off, handing it to Logan. She started at him for a second, not wanting to ruin her dress clothes. Last night she was in bar clothes, and those are meant to be ruined eventually, but dress clothes. _Scoff_. That was a no-no.

"What's wrong?"he asked, a bit confused.

"These are just dress clothes and I don't want them to get dirty." She sounded like a typical girl (she most definitely wasn't), but when you have a wardrobe wroth as much money as hers, you don't ruin it.

"You won't get dirty unless I decide to wreck the bike, which I know neither of us want, so I won't."Logan bit her lip and reluctanly put the helmet on and clicked it together. She got on the back, pulling herself as close and as tight to Jax as she could, her clutch pushed between them and wrapped around her wrist.

"Ready?" he asked, making sure she was before taking off. After a quick yes, they were off, speeding down the road, passing cars.

Logan could smell Jax, the wind carrying his scent directly up her nose. _Mm, leather and musk. _He smelled like a man should. He smelled.. Sexy. So fucking sexy.

Logan wasn't sure if drunk her wasn't as weak in the knees, or if her mind was too cloudy last night to be this attracted and turned on by him. She just couldn't figure it out.

Within 15 minutes the two pulled up at the club house, connected to the garage. Jax parked his bike in a row with the others. A few other members, Logan assumed but their kutte, were standing outside passing joints and chain smoking cigarettes.

"Are those other members of your club?" she asked, getting off the bike and taking the helmet off. Jax nodded, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her the opposite direction.

"Yeah, but we aren't here to see them. Come on, right across the street." Logan looked back at all the burly men staring at her in amazment. She broke her gaze and walked with Jax across the street to a place named Big Sams.

Walking through the door scent the smell of grease, beer and cigarettes up Logans nose. Everything she loved in life. It was informal, so Jax and her found a table in the corner, by themselves. For being lunch time Sams wasn't all that busy, which the two of them liked. It was more quiet and they would get their food quicker.

"Hey y'all welcome to Sams! I'm Amara, what can I get y'all to drink?"

"Budlight." Jax said without hesitation. Amara smiled at him wide, pinging jealousy through Logans entire body. She turned to Logan, question written on her face.

"Budlight also. Can we get an appetiser or some, like, bacon cheddar fries?" Taken back by her order, Amara nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll be right back with y'alls drinks." And she walked away.

"Bacon cheddar fries?" Jax raised an eye brow. There was no way a woman this beautiful ate that much grease on a regular basis.

"I work my ass off to eat what I want. Before I moved I ran 3 miles every morning and did weight training during the day or at night." Amara returned with their beers, setting them down and walked back to the kitchen to get their appetizer order in.

"Damn, a girl who takes care of her body." Jax took a sip of his ice cold beer, frost from the botle sticking to his facial hair like snow. "I like that a lot." he wiped his chin.

Logan smiled, taking a sip of her beer. "I just like to be confident, and you can't be confident if you hate your body. Weight training and exercise is the best thing I could ever be addicted to."

Jax nodded, smiling at her. He had a thing for this girl and he just didn't know why. Something about her drove him, and his package, crazy. He couldn't ever express how much he wanted to rip her clothes off the night before when he dropped her off. He dreamt about it all through-out the night, pushing her through the door onto the bed of her hotel room and completely rocking her world for hours upon hours.

He was snapped out of his naughty day dream by the waitress coming back with their fries.

"Y'all ready to order main courses?" She pulled her tablet out again, turning to Logan first this time.

"Uh, yeah. Can I get the monster bacon burder, no side. I only want lettuce, tomato and a little bit of mayo on the side." Amara nodded, writing her order down. She turned to Jax who thought for a minute.

"What's she having sounds good; I'll have the same, except load mine with extremely. The works." Amara wrote it down and walked off to the kitchen.

Logan dug into the bacon cheddar fries with her fork, nearly moaning as she took her first bite.

"Hungry?" Jax chuckled, unwrapping his silverware to take a bite before Logan ate all of it. She smiled, covering her mouth as she chewed down the last bit and swallowed.

"I only had half a bagel for breakfast, so, yeah, just a little bit." She took a drink of her beer to wash down the yummy fries.

"So, when do you start work?" Jax struck up conversation.

Logan sighed. She was not looking forward to starting work; if she could not work for the rest of her life, she'd be happy. "5 days exactly."

"Who starts work on a Friday?" He raised an eyebrow. Taking the last sip of his beer he held it up and Amara brought two more over, one for both of them.

"My boss. I guess it's just a little briefing; getting my office set up, figuring out what I'll be reporting on. The usual bullshit."

Jax nodded understanding "the usual bullshit" all too well.

The two made small talk for the next 25 minutes they were there. Amara brought them their food; Logan ate half her burger and got the rest to go, while Jax devoured his entire meal. She brought the check and though Logan argued to pay half, Jax quickly paid it all.

"Ugh, I'm so full." Logan groaned as they walked out, rubbing her tummy.

Jax laughed. "Well you ate enough for a grown man."

She gave him a playful upset stare and pushed him a bit. He came back over, swooping his arms around her waist and picking her up over his shoulder, causing her to laugh. She laughed and begged him to put her down but his response was sarcastic, "I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you Loge, did you say keep holding you? Don't put me down?" He carried her all the way across the road, to the SAMCRO clubhouse parking lot.

"Put me down Jax!" she squealed laughing along with it. Her loud laughing caught the attention of the club members who were still outside. Jax saw them looking and set her down.

"Finally!" She shouted, fixing her shirt and pants from Jax holding her up. Her wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you wanna meet some of the guys? Unless you have plans." Logan shook her head.

"Like I said, I have no plans for the next 5 days." Logan fished around in her purse and grabbed her weed filled pill bottle. "Do you care if I smoke here? I haven't smoked yet an-"

Jax cut her off. "You haven't smoked yet?" he chuckled and grabbed for his cigarette pack and lighter. He pulled out, instead of a cigarette, a nicely rolled joint. He lit it, hit it and gave it to Logan.

"Uh," she was taken back for a moment. "You're so fucking awesome." she smiled, hitting it. She tried to pass it back to him but he declined.

"You smoke it, babe. I've already smoked a few times today, all you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked towards the guys, Logan puffing the loud joint.

"Who's this?" Tig politely asked, walking over to the couple.

"Guys, this is Logan." He introduced her. She gave them all a light wave and motioned the joint outwards to see if any of them wanted it. They all declined, saying they had just finsihed smoking when they walked up.

"Nice to meet all of you!" The guys weren't nearly as scary as they looked.

"Uh, Logan," Jax interupted before any of the guys could give her the 3rd degree. "Let's go inside and talk." Logan waved goodbye to the men from over her shoulder and followed Jax inside the clubhouse. The only person in there was Gemma, and she was just having a drink and a cigarette.

"Hey Ma." Jax greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, baby." she kissed him back. Looking to Logan, she smiled. "Nice to see you again. I was hoping I would." Logan blushed a bit. Nothing was better than A+ approval from her man-on-interests mother.

"It's nice to see you again, also. That weed was really good by the way. I loved the taste, and so fluffy and sticky."

Gemma smirked. "You haven't seen shit." She hopped up from the bar stool and finsihed her drink. Fixing her belt and grabbing her purse she spoke farewell to Jax.

"I'm gonna go pick Abel up from his Nunnies. Can he stay with me tonight sine he was there all weekend?" Jax through for a moment and nodded.

"Of course, Ma. I'll pick him up tomorrow sometime in the morning." They kissed each others cheeks goodbye and now it was just Jax and Logan.

"So," Jax began, taking a seat next to Logan, facing her. He lay his hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly. It sent shivers up her spine. "Abel is gonna be with my Ma tonight. You wanna grab dinner somewhere?" Logan thought for a minute, but make a quick decisoin.

"Yes!" Maybe a little too quick. "I mean, yeah. I'd like that. I just gotta go home and change. Where did you want to go?"

Jax didn't have to think. He was, after all, a ladies man. "How about I cook for you? Do you like Italian? I have some really good wine I got when I was in Napa a few weeks ago!"

Logan couldn't help but just think how damn cute he was. "Absolutely." she agreed. "Wanna pick me up around 7:30? Or should I take a taxi?"

Jax wrinkled his face at her. "You can just use my Escalade. I have the bike, it'll be easier." He pulled out his key ring and took one off of it. "Here. Just don't wreck it." He said with a smile.

She was a little taken back. "Jax, I can-"

"Yes, you can. I trust you. You don't seem like the type of person who would steal." He barely knew her, but that was spot on. And, she.. She barely knew him, either. But there was something there between them. Something passionate and wonderful and she wanted to dive headfirst into it all.

"Okay," Logan stood up and lit a cigarette. "Uh," she blew out smoke. "I'm gonna head to my hotel and get ready. Do you like straight or curly? And dress or actual outfit?"

Jax smiled roughly at her, his blue eyes sparkling under the bar lights. "Straight hair looks so sexy on you. And whatever, babe. You're sexy no matter what." He stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, both of them smiling into it. The two walked out, hand-in-hand, and Jax walked her to the Escalade. As they were saying a final goodbye until dinner, Tig and Chibbs stood off to the side, watching.

"The kids a love sick puppy." Tig commented, crossing his arms.

Chibbs looked over his sunglasses. "Aye, that he is. Falls so hard so fast. Hope she doesn't turn out like Wendy." Tig popped his eyes, agreeing. They watched the Escalade pull away and Jax walk back over to his bike.

"What the fuck ya lookin at?" He snipped at them.

Chibbs walked away, pretending he didn't hear him.

Tig lied. "Looked like you got the Esky done detailed real nice. Looked good in the sun." And he waked away, following Chibbs inside.

Jax shrugged, started his bike and drove back to his house to start preparing dinner.


	4. With a Bang

Chapter 4

Jax hurried home to begin making dinner; pasta with Gemmas homemade sauce, zucchini, peppers and sauted mushrooms. He got a quick shower and whipped dinner up. It was nearly 7 o'clock so he decided to get dressed; his usual. Baggy pants, baggy shirt, hoodie and and a plaid shirt.

Logan took a last look in the mirror before leaving her hotel room. Shorts again, she decided. A plain grey tank top paired with a black cartigan. Simple flip flops on her feet, and of course her favorite leather wrap bracelet. She grabbed the keys to the Escalade and headed towards Jaxs house.

\- 7:24 there was a knock at the door. Jax had just turned everything down, just to keep it warm. He ran to the door and opened it, speechless. He thought she was goddamn sexy the first time he saw her but, fuck. Her legs seemed to have gotten longer and more tan and her eyes were shining far more bright.

"Can I come in or should I stand on your porch all night?" she joked. Jax snapped out of it and gestured for her to come in. She dropped his car keys in a small glass dish on a table in the hallway. Logan like the tomato smell swirl around her; so sultry and flavorful.

"Jax, seriously, the foods smells so good. I can't wait to try some." She sa her purse down and took a seat at his kitchen table.

"We can eat now, if you'd like." Logan didn't hesitate to nod. Though she tried to get up and get her own food, Jax insisted she sit back down. He grabbed two plates and filled them both with pasta and a salad. He poured two glasses of wine and brought them over to he table.

The two sat and talked as they ate and sipped wine. Afer they finished they cleaned the kitche up together and decided to watch a movie. Logan decieded well before she lef he hotel she would not be returning back; she waned to stay there this time.

Jax packed up a bong as they sat down on he couch. He gave Logan the remote and told her to put on whatever she wanted. Randomly picking, they were about to watch Requiem for a Dream.

The two sat and passed the bong back and forth as the movie started. Jax poured them both another glass of wine, finishing off the bottle. Neither of them were drunk, but they were very relaxed.

About 15 minutes into the movie Logan shifted, turning towards Jax.

"Do you like me?" he was a bit taken back by her question at first, but answered it with clarity.

"Of course. Do you like me?" Logan sofly smiled, tilted her head and nodded. "Well, now that that's settled." Jax scooted a bit closer to her, taking her hand in his and interlocking their fingers together. "Can I kiss you?" he asked her.

Logan bit her lip and nodded, leaning in close to him. Their lips crashed togeher and within seconds Jax had Logan back against the couch, on top of her. Logan wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jax coninued to kiss her, his hand slowly sliding up her shirt to feel her bra. It was soft, but he wanted to feel her big lucious tis. They looked fucking gorgeous in a shirt, he just wanted to know how gorgeous they were outside of it.

He snuck his hand behind her, undoing her bra with a single snap. Logan broke away for just a second to make a small request.

"Can we go to your bedroom?" Jax saw her blushing cheeks and smiled. Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, he kissed her again picking her up, never breaking the kiss. He carried her down the hallway, almost to his bedroom. He stopped and pushed her up against a wall, knocking a picture down. Jax kissed her neck, sucking genly, making his way down to her chest, pushing her harder agaisnt the wall. Logan was making barely audible moans under her breath, feeling her core get harder and harder with each kiss he placed.

After a few minutes Jax carried her he rest of the way to his bedroom, throwing her on the bed and shutting and locking the door behind them, just incase anyone would be making an early visit.

Jax pulled his shirt off and let his jeans drop down, leaving only his boxers on. He slowly climbed on the bed, pulling Logans shirt up and kissing her stoamch, traveling up until the shirt was off and his mouth was on top of her nipple.

He took it genly in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, feeling her nipple become harder and harder.

"Jax." she groaned out, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to suck and lick. He traveled up, kissing her neck, then her jaw. He went back down to her breasts, biting lighly. Logan cringed with pleasure.

Jax snuck his hand down the front of Logans shorts, feeling her underwear soaked.

"Jesus Christ." he said. Logan turned red, not knowing if that was a good or bad 'Jesus Christ'.

"What?" she questioned, possibly embarressed. Jax stuck a finger straight into her, making her moan loud. He pulled it back out and brought it to his mouth.

"You're so fucking wet." he complimented, sticking his soaked finger in his mouth to taste.

Violently Jax ripped her shorts off, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. He looked at her nearly naked body. She was so fucking perfect. He had so much blood flow going to his cock at that moment he was afraid it would explode.

Logan sat up and pushed herself towards him. changing their position. She pushed Jax down on the bed so she was on top, kissing his tattoos all over, one by one. She made her way down his chest, making him breath heavy. What he had in his pants was no secret. Logan could feel it against her skin and could see it once she traveled south enough. She looked at him, a devilish grin on her face and ripped his boxers off. His cock stuck straight up; thick and long. Logan swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Everything okay?" he asked, seeing her face change. She nodded, smiling at him. Slowly she bent down, bringing the tip to her mouth, making him moan. "Fuck." he let out softly.

Logan teased him, just flicking the tip and kissing it lightly, suckling a bit. Jack wrapped his hand around her head, tangling his fingers in her long dark hair. Logan pushed down, bringing more of his member into her mouth. Jax moaned as she took more and more and bobbed up and down.

Finally she put her skills to the test; she took the entire lengh of Jaxs cock, not gagging a bit. She bobbed her head up and down, Jax helping by keeping rhythm with his hand that were on her head. He moaned and twitched with every movemen of her mouth. Finally he was near cumming and Logan pulled away, putting her tits over his cock, stroking it up and down. Jax curled his toes and pushed back, struggling o keep his calm. Within seconds he exploded all over her breasts, glistening drops devouring them.

Jax launched at her, kissing her. She was smart with no letting him cum in her mouth; less down time. He go ontop of her, between her legs. Logan spread wide for him, scraching his back solftly.

"You sure you want this?" he asked positioning the tip at her hot wet entrance. Logan nodded without thinking and Jax plunged deep down into her, causing her to moan and bite his shoulder. Jax was experiancing his own type of pain, Logans pussy walls squeezing him so tight.

"Fuck, Logan!" he shouted, grabbing the head board to fuck her with more force. "You're so tight." He forced himself in, trying to stretch her for extra room.

"Fuck me, Jax!" she demanded. "Fuck me and loosen this pussy." she begged, wrapping her legs tight around him.

"Fuck you?" he responded, a smirk on his face. "You want me to fuck you?" Jax took one of his hands away from the head board of the bed and placed it on Logans neck.

"Fuck me, baby." she said lightly over being choked a bit. "Fuck me like a dirty little whore."

Jax had motivation and began pumping harder and quicker, pressing on her neck. Logan loved every single fucking minute of it and there was nothing than Jax loved more than a woman who was a queen but loved to be fucked like a whore.

"I'll fuck you like a dirty little whore, Loge. Yeah, you fucking slut. Call my name!" he pounded her harder, the bed smacking off he wall. Logans had never felt such deep pleasure and excasty. She was going to cum and it was going to happen soon.

"Jax!" she screamed, scratching her nails down his back ripping skin. "Fuck me, Jax! Jax, Jax, Jax!" she screamed, rocking in rhythm with him. She could feel it deep inside her. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I.. I'm gonna cum!" she wrapped her legs around Jax and began cumming. A few moments later Jax came also and they climaxed together, crashing on top of one another aferwords. Logan and Jax both breathed heavy, collappsing in each others arm.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Jax wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"I can't feel my legs.. Or my toes.. Or my ass.. Or my pussy." she snuggled close to him. Jax chuckled.

"You ready for round 2?" Cause God he was. He couldn't help it when he looked at her.

She didn't respond to his joke. Jax looked over and the girl was already passed out. He smirked, kissed her once more and cuddled her close, falling asleep entangled with each other.


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Chaper 5

Jax woke up as the sun came up, roughly around 6am. Logan was still asleep, so he took advanage of it. He headed into the kitchen and made them breakfast; eggs over-easy, toast, bacon and OJ. He came back to his bedroom, food in hand, to find Logan just waking up, rubbing her eyes. Sitting up her breasts were fully exposed.

"Oops," she took note and pulled the blanket up over herself. "So, what do I owe this pleasure?" she teased, smiling at him just as wide as he was at her. Jax sat down on the bed and passed her her plate and OJ.

"I just thought you might like waking up to breakfast in bed." She took a bite and looked comletely satisfied.

Washing it down with OJ she said, "You thought right. And this food," she took another drink. "So fucking good. I'm gonna have to make you cook for me more ofen." Jax laughed.

The two stayed in bed and ate their breakfast and had a little bit of dessert afterwards. Jax convinced her to take a shower with him to "save the environment", which she agreed to.

"I wish I would have brought clothes with me." she mentally smacked herself.

"I can swing you by your hotel if you want?" Logan was beginning to wonder jus when she would find out this mans flaws because God damn he was perfect.

"That would be great. You can just drop me off there, you know." Jax smiled up at her as he put he shoes on.

"I could, but why? You told me you have no plans til you start Friday so you might as well roll with me. I have a few things to take care of today but not a whole lot. I was hoping you'd wanna stick around and see what a day in my life is like."

Logan had no objections. She gathered her things up and put on her clothes from last night to wear home.

"If you want to take the Escalade again you can. If that's what you want to do. Or I can just take you on my bike."

"I like the bike." she smiled at him. Jax grabbed his keys and they headed out the door.

Logan was quick running into her hotel room. she stripped from last nighs clothes and slid on a pair of black Soffee shorts and an old t-shirt form her high school track team. Sliding her flipflops back on she ran downstairs to Jax and they headed to the club house.

As usual, a few of the guys were outside,just hanging out. Logan followed Jax inside, seeing Gemma and a few others she remembered meeting the past few days.

Gemma walked over to greet Jax, smiling. "Abel's in the backroom wih Tig hanging out. I figured you were, uh, a little occupied." She flashed Logan a smile.

"I have some shit to take care of today. Few deals that need to go through. Logan, "he turned to her. "I want you to stay here. Hang out with my Ma. Just stay here."

Logan was like a curious cat; it was going to kill her. She just wanted to know exactly what it was Jax did for a living, legal or not. If anything was going to happen between this two, she needed to know the truth.

"Okay, I will." she lied. Jax kissed her, smiling as he walked away.

"You're a God damned liar." Gemma said, not missing a beat. Logan turned to her, baffled. "I know for a fact you're gonna follow him." Fuck, she was dead on. Logans plans were ruined. She sighed, sitting down on a bar stool.

Gemma tossed Logan her car keys. Logan looked up, confused.

"Stay at least two cars behind, be quiet, and don't get hurt."

_Don't get hurt? How serious is this shit? _

"Well, are you going?" Gemma snapped. "I'm not covering your ass. You better go."

Logan didn't pause. She went to the door, looking out to make sure the guys were leaving. As soon as they all pulled out she ran to Gemmas car, getting in and pulling out. She took Gemma's adivce, staying two cars behind but managing to follow them completely.

They went nearly 20 miles away. Logan had no clue where she was but tried her best to make mental markers on how to get back.

The guys pulled down a dirt road. Logan stopped at the beginning of it and parked by a tree, getting out quietly. From the talls weed and sticker bushes, she decided shorts and flip flops were not such a good idea. Watching where and how she stepped, making sure to be quiet, she headed down towards where she could see the guys and a set of SUVs parked.

She snuck down just to where she could see them, hidng behind a tree quiet like a church mouse. She watched and listened, figuring out just what was going on. She listened to Jax and a mexican man talk.

"How much?" the man questioned.

"12. 500k. Let's do this." Jax motioned for the guys to open the truck and trade off cocaine for money.

Logans foot slipped cause a branch to loudly _CRACK_. She quickly sat down against the tree, heart racing, completely hidden.

The sound of the branch in the distance cracking caused the other members to draw guns on the Sons.

"Woah!" Jax yelled, backing up and putting his hands up. THe other sons drew their guns pointing them opposite to the other crew.

"Got someone out there?" one questioned

Jax shook his head. "Fuck, man, no!"

While Jax talked them down Logan did the smartest thing you could. She dropped down on all fours and quietly tried to crawl back to Gemmas car to get the fuck out of there. She muffled back her cried and groans as she got stabbed and cut up by all the jaggers. She crawled and crawled and crawled, covered in scratches, blood and dirt by the time she made it back to the car. Quietly she unlocked it, got in and closed the door, barely. Luckily, slant was working with her. She put the car in Neutral and lift it drift back onto the road before starting it. She started the car and drove the hell out of there as quick as she could, back to the club house.

As soon as Jax talked the other crew down and they swapped drugs and money, he let his frustration out.

"Fucking Logan!" he yelled, jumping on his Harley.

"What the fuck was that?!" Chibs yelled kicking dust.

The guys raced out of there getting home as soon as they could.

Logan rushed into the parking spot, taking seconds to shut the car off and get out. She was dripping blood and covered in dirt, limping over to the door.

"What the fuck hapened to you?" Gemma asked as Logan came into sight. Logan tossed her the keys and limped quickly back to the bathroom.

"Just, I don't fucking know. I need to clean up." she ran in, slammed and locked the door behind her.

She grabbed towels and bandaids and checks under the sink to find alcohol. She sat on the sink, with her legs hanging over it. Biting her lip she poured alcohol up and down her scratched up legs. She groaned under her breath as it stung and burned.

Jax and the others came busting through the door, anger in his stride.

"Where the fuck is she Gemma?" he questioned his mother, knowing she was part of this.

"She's in the bathroom. Why? What's wrong?" Jax came rushing up to his mother nearly an inch from her face.

"Don't play fucking stupid. The mexicans nearly fucking shot us. I now she was there."

Gemma didn't know what to say, so nothing was the best choice. Jax stomped back to the bathroom, pulling the locked handle.

"Logan," he damanded. "Open the fucking door."

_Fuck. _She rushed to clean herself up but it looked like one of her cuts was a little too deep; maybe from a piece of barbwire that was close to where she parked. Before she knew it Jax had kicked the door opened. He saw Logan sitting there, bloodied up and dirty and his demeanor changed.

"God damn it girl." he said, going over close to her. "You nearly go us all fucking killed!" he yelled at her. He could see her eyes become glossy, ready to over flow with tears. "But you seemed to hurt yourself much more." he sighed and picked her up, carrying her out to the main room, setting her on a table.

"Ma, can you go get some liquid stitches for this dumbass please." Gemma lifted her chin and walked back to grab them.

"I don't appreciate-" Logan began, feeling degraded that Jax called her a dumb ass.

"I don't appreciate you almost getting us all killed." he snapped back at her, trying to remain as gentle as he could. "What the fuck were you doing there? I told you to stay here Logan!"

She wanted to be calm, but she couldn't. Her eyes began to well up again, but she kept them from overflowing.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it." Jax wasn't trying ot be an asshole, that was how the MC worked. Old ladies did as they were told; no ifs ands or buts.

Gemma came back, tossing the liquid stitches to Jax. "She'll learn one way or another." she crossed her arms and sat down on a bar stool, getting a beer along with the other guys.

Jax bandaged her up rather quick and cleaned up the mess.

"Let's go." he grabbed his a set of keys from the wall. "Now." he damanded after Logan didn't get up. She jumped to her feet, limping a bit and followed Jax out the door.

"Wait her." he told her by the door. He ran over to the garage and pulled out a black SUB of some sort, driving it over to Logan. She got in and as soon as she slammed the door the fighting began.

"I can not fucking believe you, Logan." Jax sped out of the parking lot, heading back to his place.

She was not ready for the screaming she was about to endure.


	6. Satisfaction Brought it Back

Chapter 6

The car ride from the club house to Jaxs was the longest ride of Logans entire life. All he did was yell at her continuously, no room for her to say a single word. By the time they got back to Jaxs Logans face felt like leather from all the dry tears. She knew he was mad. He was so fucking mad, but she was just curious. She wanted to know what he did for a living. But she fucked up. The tears were mostly from the lash from her own head, thinking about what she would have done if she got Jax or any of the other guys killed.

Before she knew it Jax had ripped her door open.

"Get out." he said sternly. At least his face and ears weren't as red as when they first got into the car, which was a sign he had calmed down.

Logan limped behind Jax, following him to the door. He slammed and locked it behind them.

"Jax I'm-" Before she could apologize, Jax had her pushed up against a wall by her collar bone. She choked on air, scared at first.

"Don't fucking apologize to me." he looked her up and down like an animal. "That won't fix this." he pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, behind her ear. "You've been a bad, _bad_ girl. And bad girls," he paused, smiling devishly at her. "Bad girls need punished."

Logan felt her blood rush to her head, making her dizzy. Jax crashed his lips against her, pushing her harder against the wall. He roughly moved down to her neck, biting it, hard. Logan moaned, scratching his back as a reaction. Jax grabbed her legs up, throwng them around his waist. He carried her back to his bedroom and threw her down on the bed.

"Get naked." he demanded. He took his kutte and shirt off. "When I come back I want you competely naked, laying there." He walked out of the room.

Logan did as she was told, stripping completely down. She tossed her shirt, shorts, bra and undies onto the floor. She laid there, waiting for Jax to come back.

He walked back in with a black duffle bag that he tossed on the floor. He looked her up and down, licking his lips.

"So," she propped herself up on her elbows. "Are you gonna punish me, or all you all talk?"

Jax dove forward, pushing her down hard against the bed, kissing her neck.

"You shut your mouth you little bitch." he bit her lip, pulling it out before letting it slip through his teeth. Logan moaned.

Jax grabbed the duffle bag and opened it, pulling out surprising items all still in the package.

He pulled out a set up soft rope, uses for bendage. Next, a bullet vibrator that he had serious plans for. He opened the ropes, shoving Logan down. He tied her arms to the head board and her feet to the bottom frame, leaving her legs wide open and her completely helpless.

"Fuck," she said, trying to fight the ropes. She was tied tight and Jax loved it.

He bent down kissing her stomach lightly, trailing kisses down to her pelvic line. She was completely shaved, just like he liked it. Logan bit her lip, feeling his facial hair tickle her slit.

Jax took his hands and spread her lips apart, looking at her juicy pink center. He dove face first, licking her clit up and down. Logan wriggled around under the pleasure. She was embarresed to say but her ex never once went down on her. She was in her early 20s but he rwon clitoris was a mystery to her. She hadn't even really masturbated except for with a dildo; g-spot was her only experiance with orgasm and Jax was about to completely change her way of thinking.

He pushed her tighs apart hard, rolling his tongue up and down her, hearing her moan louder and louder, grabbing big chunks of his hair and pulling it.

"Mm," Jax pulled away licking his lips. "You taste so fucking good." He grabbed the bullet, opening it. The batteries were already in it, so he turned it on to see just how powerful it was. Smirking, he couldn't wait to try it out on her.

"Jax," she said breathlessly, swallowing down an extra amount of saliva. "I.. I, uh, I need to tell you somehing." Her face went red with embarresment. Jax paused, curious.

"What is it babe?"

"I've uh.." she was so red; she wished her hands were untied so she could cover her face. "I'veneverhadaclitorgasm." she spat it out quick. Jas eyes widened; every woman he had been with knew their bodies very well. They knew how to get themselves off in less than 5 seconds and most plained they had never known what a g-spot orgasm was. He was going to have so much fun with her.

He smirked a her, bigger han she had ever seen. "That's about to change." Ja leaned down and licked er clit, swirling his tongue around it in fast circles, switching up to flick up and down. Logan had small beads of sweat running down her forehead. She had never felt such pleasure.

Jax retracted his tongue and pushed the vibrator straight ontop her clit, holding her lips wide open. Logan twitched as soon as it touched her.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed, trying to draw back her legs and arms; the ropes were way too strong. "Jesus Christ."

Jax watched her squirm, sweating more and more. He jacked up the power, from low to medium.

Logan breathed hard, feeling her core completely tighten. "What is it.." she could barely be understood. She didn't know if this was an orgasm but god damn. "I think I'm cumming." she continued to squirm, opening her legs wider this time.

Jax chuckled. "Hm, no sweetie. You'll know." he pressed the bullet harder against her, turning it all the way up. Logans head shot back, her eyes nearly rolling in the back of her head. Jax pressed it harder and harder.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck!" Logan screamed. She felt it. She felt herself hit the top and start to run over, her body convulsing. She wanted to pull away from the vibrations so bad but she was stuck. She began mumbling a whole new language. Jax bit his bottom lip, smiling hard at her cumming body.

"Fuuuuck mmeeee." she struttered out. Jax didn't need another word. He took the vibrator away, givng Logan a minute of clarity. He stripped his pants off, pulling out a pocket knife. He cut the ropes and Logan was free. In seconds he dove straight into her, barely able to push through.

"Fuck, Logan." he groaned, trying to force his cock past her tight walls. Cumming made her so fucking tight, he was almost in pain. He pumped her slow at first until she began to loosen up. He pumped harder and faster each time. Logan had never stopped cumming. She was leaking everywhere, soaking Jaxs cock and the bed sheets. He fucked her and fucked her and fucked.

Finally, Jax blew deep into Logan, moaning and groaing with his last final pumps. Both of them were soaked from Logans squirting. Jax pulled her close to him, hollding her. She couldn't move and she could barely talk.

"So what do you think?" he asked, smiling at her.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll remember this for the rest of my life."

**It was as short chapter but 7 will make up for it! I really just wanted a chapter dedicated to Jax punishing her for not listening.**


	7. Mr Fucking Antonelli

Chapter 7

Logan had spent the majority of the past few days with Jax, hanging out at the club house, his place, her hotel room. And no to mention having lots of crazy rough sex. Jax agreed to let her borrow the Escalade so she could get to and from work and able to some see him when she was done.

Logan woar one of her pencils skirts with the matching blazer and a ligh purple button up. She slipped on a pair of matching stilettos. She headed out the door and to her office, arriving just on time.

She foud Mr. Anotellis office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he had a very flat monotone voice. She opened the door and smiled. "Logan Handerson?" he questioned, setting down a few papers.

She nodded, closing the door. "Uh, yes sir. That's me."

"Have a seat." he motioned to the chair in front of his table. "Your letter of reconmendaion was wonderful, and I have no problem throwing you into a big article. We have an office cleared out for you, you can decorate and set up per you; it's your office, I don't give a shit. It's down the hall to the left, next to Shipleys office. Any questions?"

Logan was used to this; it's the journalist life. Everyone was very brief, but made sure there was no miscummunication.

"Uh, yeah. What will I be reporting on?" He glanced at her over a stack of papers and then handed two of the stray papers to her.

"This. You have a three month deadline for this big story. I expect a small report due every week. I want a rough draft in two months. Now any questions?" He raised his eyebrow.

Logan shook her head and headed down the hall to find her office. With no issues she saw the door labeled _Henderson_. She walked in to an empty land office, throwing her box of things on the desk. She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to make sure what she was ready was right.

Her boss gave her papers about the Sons. He wanted her to do a report of them and their outlaw ways. She leaned back in her chair, sighing. _Great. _

Jax was at the club house drinking a beer with Clay, who just got back from Washington.

"How were things?" Jax asked, sipping his Budweiser.

Clay shrugged. "Nothing crazy. Usual bullshit. How have things been?"

Jax raised his eyebrow. "Alright I guess. I, uh, met someone." Clay looked at him, searching. "Don't worry," Jax sipped his beer. "I trust her."

"You can't trust every pussy that-"

"Hey!" Jax cut his step-father off. "She's not just pussy. I actually like this bitch."

Clay chuckled. "Whatever you say Jax." he got up and walked outside to the office, triyng to find Gemma.

Jax finished off his beer and put his cigarette out. He sighed and got up, going to occupy his time by taking Abel to the park.

Logan hadn't gotten any work done. Besides setting up her office she just sat at her desk, kicking herself in the ass.

_How the fuck can I do this? _She sighed and let her head fall.

It was almost 4 o'clock, which meant quitting time. She gathered her things and stuffed the paper Mr. Anotelli gave her to the very bottom of her bag. She grabbed the keys to the Escalade and left her office, shutting the light off behind her and closing the door. The walk form her office to the parking garage was the longest walk she had ever taken. It was lifes funny irony, making her do a report like this.

She decided to keep everything a secret and do her best to not report on it. Maybe she could find something interesting and give her boss the run-around on SAMCRO being far too uptight with all of their business

She got in the car, lighting a Marlboro red, taking a long drag. She turned the car on, engine purring and radio starting. Use Somebody by Kings of Leon came on and she was pretty set. She pulled away from her work building, making a right turn to go to the Club House.

She arrived a short 10-minutes later not seeing Jaxs bike yet. She parked the Escy with all the other cars, hoping out with her bag.

She saw Gemma in the office window and entered, greeting her with a smile.

"Hey there sweetie," Gemma stood up. "Jax was helping Opie with moving a few things, he should be back here any minute. Go ahead inside and have a drink or something if you want to. I think Tij and Chibbs were smoking a joint out-back." Logan nodded and exited, heading inside. One of the Crow Eaters behind the bar gave her a Bud-Light bottle frosted from the chill.

She sat back, sipping her bear and smoking another cigarette. She heard the club house door open and looked in anticipation. She smiled when she saw Jaw walking in, shirt-less, sweaty and glistening.

"Hard day working?" she asked, giggling. He walked over to her, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Hot as fuck outside and helpng Ope move more ply-wood then I've ever seen." He grabbed a cigarette out of Logans pack and lit it. "How was your first day?" He took a seat in the bar stool next to her.

She shrugged, butting her cigarette out. "Just setting up my office and meeting my boss, nothing spectacular."

Jax nodded his head a few sutle times. "So," he took a sip of the beer the bartender just set up. "I was thinking that maybe we'd step this up a notch." Logan raised her eyebrows at him. "Ya know, you be my old lady?"

Logan smirked at him. "Jaxon Teller, are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" She played. Jax chuckled.

"Well I guess I am. I've had a great time with ya, I'd like to see where it goes."

"I'd love to be your 'old lady'." She leaned forward, kissing him. Gemma walked in, interupting.

"Hey Jax, the pre-school called. They need to let out a little early today, do you want me to run and get him?"

Jax shook his head, jumping up. "Nah, we'll go get him. I promised we'd go to JD McFunnigans tonight for pizza and games for him. Let me go throw a shirt on and we'll go." He said to Logan. She finished her beer, hoping up as Jax walked away. She waited for him to return from the back-room to put a t-shirt on. He came back out, grabbing his set of keys for the Escelade.

He stopped in the office, grabbing Abels car-seat. He was hoping he'd be tall enough in the next few months to just use a booster seat, because this thing was a monster to tote around.

He hooked it up in the back seat and he and Logan were off.

"Abel knows about you, so I know he be excited to finally meet you today." Logan smiled. She loved kids, she just knew what she was pregnant it was a bad time for her to bring one into the world.

"I'm excited to meet him. His father is gorgeous, so I can only imagine what a cutie he'll be." She smiled at him and he smiled at back.

Jax pulled into a parking lot next to an outside park area, seeing and hearing children laughing and yelling, other parents trying to gather their own children into their vehicles.

"Daddy!" a little voice yelled, rumbling as he ran towards Jax. He was a spitting image of him, right now to the blonde hair and blue eyes. Jax bent down, the 4-year-old boy running into his arms and hugging him tight.

"Hey buddy," Jax picked his son up, hugging him tight. "Did you have a fun day?"

Abel smiled big, nodding his head a million miles a minute. "I'm sooooooooo hungry." he whined, hinting to Jax he was ready for his pizza and game night. Jax smirked, turning around with the boy. Logan smiled at him.

"Abel, this is Logan. You remember me talking about her?" He smiled and nodded at her. "Logan, this is my little boy, Abel."

"Hi!" he yelled at her, waving his hand.

Logan chuckled, waving back to him. "You're dad told me we're gonna go get yummy pizza and play games tonight. Are you excited?" She talked with the child as they all got in the car and strapped in.

"Yes." he told her. "But I only want you to play games with me, not daddy. You're prettier than daddy and smell like cookies." Oh, he was most definitely his fathers son. Not even 5 and already a flirt.

"Can't we all play? Jax asked his son.

"No. You don't smell like cookies." Abel payed no attention to his fathers words past that point, just looking out the window as the car moved.

"Do you have any nieces or nephews or anything?" Jax asked her. Logan shook her head. No brothers, no sistesr; none of that. She loved kids, but she still didn't regret her decisions when it came to terminating her first pregnancy. It wasn't the right time, and he wasn't the right person.

"Only child. My parents said I was enough to handle by age 3 and completely swayed them from ever having anymore." she chuckled at her fathers words. God, her parents were the only thing she missed from New Jersey. She couldn't wait until she had some time in at work and could take a mini-vacation back to see them. She couldn't wait to smell the Vanilla Lavender house she grew up in and eat all the great home-cooking her mother constantly made.

"Yeah, Abels the only baby of the family."

"Hey!" the little boy yelled, causing glances from the front seat. He crossed his arms infront of his chest, sticking out his bottom lip. "I'm not a baby, daddy." he turned his anger gaze back out the window and Logan and Jax tried their hardest not to laugh. God, that little boy was such a cutie.

"Ever plan on having more?" She hadn't thought that question completely through. Jax raised an eyebrow at her, reaching his free hand over to interlace his fingers with her.

"I mean, if I found the right old lady I'd consider it." he didn't want to go through the whole story about how he didn't really even want Abel infront of his son, some things were better left unsaid and some emotions better left forgotten. The day that little boy was born changed him forever and every what-if about not having him flew out the window. Jax had never felt his heart break so much as the time his little boy was kidnapped and taken to Ireland and nearly killed. He'd remember that pain for the rest of his life.

The group arrived to JC McFunnigans and Abel took the lead, not shy to grabbing Logans hand and yanking her through the parking lot.

They spent the night eating cheap greasy cheese pizza and playing crazy arcade games, winning tickets by the handful. By the end of the tiring night Abel had collected over 1000 tickets between himself, Jax and Logan.

They left the pizza parlore with a hyped up 5-year-old, wearing his new over-sized goofy hat and playing with the 10 containers of silly putty he bought with his tickets.

Lucky enough, the youngster fell asleep on the ride home.

"Oh," Logan said, realizing Jax was missing the street for her hotel. "You missed the turn. My hotels back there."

Jax smirked at her. "Well I figured you could stay with me tonight." And she had no objections.

They pulled up to Jaxs house, sure to be quiet as they carried Abel in. Jax carried his son to his bedroom, laying his sleeping head down in his bed. He returned to his own bedroom, findng Logan helping herself to his clothes; a long-sleve SAMCRO shirt and a pair of his boxers.

"I hope you didn't mind." she bit her lip, a little embarresed she hadn't asked first.

He chuckled, walking over to her and thowing his t-shirt off. He oulled her close by her waist, running his hands up and down her back and sides.

"Not at all." he bent down and placed a small kiss on her neck. "I'd mind a lot less if you were just naked, darlin'." Logans eyes softened and her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm sure you would." she pulled away from him, hopping on the bed. "But maybe you could do the work to get me there."

He gave her a grin fit for a devil, quickly shaking his pants and bowers to the floor, jumping onto the bed with her.


	8. Not the Truth

Chapter 8

While the sex and time together was great for the new couple, Logan had to return to her hotel. It was Sunday evening, and she was already dreading work the next day. She sat on her computer, sighing ever few seconds and erasing everything she had previously typed. She did _not _want to do this article, not even for $1,000,000.

**SAMCRO; Friendly MC or Dangerous Gang?**

She groaned at the thought of writing such terrible things about the club her new boyfriend was part of it, she hated it more than anything. She tossed and turned on her bed, thinking of what loop-hole she could find; her solution? She didn't have one.

To simplify the things for her boss, she turned to Google to help her out. She found various published articles and suspiciousions over the sons, figuring she could throw them in. She mentioned quite a few things about all the local fundraisers the club was part of or completely in charge of each year, how much money the club donated to the city, helping wherever she could. She even put a bit of a sob story in about an arrest that put 5 of the members behind bars, because they refused to let demolition happen in Charming three years prior.

After typing a decent amount for her turn-in, she saved and closed her computer. Setting her alarm for the next morning, Logan laid her head down and tried to get some sleep. It was going to be a long week.

So, maybe times moved a little faster than she thought, and her boss wasn't as dumb as she thought, either. After three weekly turn-ins for her article that had no juicy news, he was getting upset. He had pulled her in for a meeting her fourth Friday there, explaining that if she didn't come up with something interesting, she didn't need to have a job there. Luckily, Logan talked her way through it, convincing him that it was hard to get an inside eye on the club and she just couldn't collect more information than there was to currently collect. He gave her some slummy report on one of the local politicians laundering money, which she had no problem taking. She loved digging dirt up on public officials.

Her new studio apartment was just a 3-block walk from her office, which was nice. But what was nicer was Jax always picking her up at the office.

He showed up that Friday with a smile pasted on his face, so excited to see her after her long work week. She got into the vehicle, lighting a joint almost immediately.

"Fuck," she exhaled. "I'm already so tired of this bullshit. Be a journalist, they said. It'll be a blast, they said. Yeah, well they fucking lied." she vented to herself. Jax couldn't help but laugh at the cute brunette; no matter how mad she was, she still looked hotter than Hell.

"Calm down, killer." he told her, heading back to the club house. "You have a nice relaxing weekend before you have to go back."

Logan exhaled again, passing the joint to Jax and then leaning back against her seat. He was right, a nice relaxing weekend was just what she needed.

The couple arrived at the club house, seeing Juice and Chibbs outside carrying on conversation. Opie as in the garage with his dad, working on a bike. All of her normal surroundings that she had grown to love so much.

The two got out of the car and headed inside, where Logan planned to get a drink.

She was so happy with how things were going, especially since the club was getting most of their money from the porn business now. Jax had informed that after their last mule deal they were done with it all, he wanted to keep everyone safe, including her.

The two were sitting down and having a drink when Clay approached Jax, whispering in his ear. The VP nodded, taking the last few drinks of his beer. He stood up, giving Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart. Club business." She nodded, watching him and Clay walked to the backroom.

She sighed, kicking her feet. The first 10 minutes weren't so bad, but by the time she had waited 30, she was fed up. She got up and snuck down the hall to the door Jax and Clay had went through and pushed her ear to it, listening.

"Yeah, well, if you want the guns you'll work on our time." she heard Jax say. She assumed his was on the phone, from listening to the one-sided conversation. "I told you, Sunday night. No sooner. Everything will be ready for you." She pushed away from the door, her heart hurt and sinking.

It wasn't the fact that he was still outlawing, she didn't have a problem with that. It was the fact that he had lied straight to her face. She walked back to the bar, grabbing her clutch and making it for the door. She could hear the door opening down the hall way and two sets of feet walking out. She kept for the door, not moving her line of sight.

She made it outside, pulling up her phone and calling a taxi to deliver her to her apartment. She gave them the address and hung up, stanidng by the entry gates.

"Where are you going?" she heard Jax yell as he ran to her side. "Is something wrong?"

She spun around to face him, eyes dark and cold, face red.

"You lied." Was all she had to say.

He took a step back, sighing and running his hand throgh his greasy blonde hair. He kicked the ground and looked down for a moment, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Logan, it's not-"

"The truth." she snapped at him. "You lied to my face. Honesty; it's all I've ever asked for. I didn't fucking care what business you did in the beginning, but you lied to me. Completely fucking lied to me." Luckily, Charming was a small town and it didn't take long for a taxi to arrive.

Jax tried to say everything he could to get her to not get into the taci, but it was hopeless. Before it pulled out of sight Logan chucked a key out of the back window onto the concrete, landing with a _ting; _it was his house key. He picked it up, her memory laying in his hands. Kicking the ground, he spun around, more pissed at himself than ever.

**Short chapter, once again. Sorry folks, but to get this story where I need it to go we're gonna have some short filler chapters every once in a while. Next chapter is gonna be exciting, I promise.**


	9. Three Periods

Chapter 9

_One month. _It had been an entire month since Logan had spoken a single word to Jax, or anyone involved with SAMCRO for that matter. It was becoming easier for her to turn in jipped reports about them; nothing crazy, but nothing to support their name. Her boss wasn't overly excited, but she was doing the job she was asked to. Her report about the slime-turd of a politician she turned in, with photos, was enough to keep her boss happy for quite some time.

She paced her office, sighing. She was so tired. She was so hungry. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She was tired of going home every night to nothing, she was tired of the silence, and tired of the lonliness. Well, _almost _lonliness.

She grabbed her keys to the Mazda 6 she had purchased two weeks ago, selling her crediting soul for the next 2 years of her life.

Before she had a chance to leave her office, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she told the other side of the door. To her complete surprise, it was Gemma. Logan didn't know what to say. "Hello." was all she could figure was appropriate.

Gemma walked in, closing the door behind her. She took a seat across Logans desk, giving her an off smile.

"How ya been, sweetheart?" the Old Lady asked.

Logan shrugged, trying to hurry and grab all of her things. The less time this took, the less painful it was going to be.

With the weather getting colder and Logans ambition slowly going out the window, she had given up on her exensive dress attire; she wore tight black leggings, brown leather zip-up boots and an oversized thin tan sweater, with a darker brown scarf to match the boots. She wore a white tank top under it all, to bring the layers together.

Logan shrugged at the question, not wanting to let her mind do the talking. "Alright. Busy with work." she grabbed her work bag and her purse, slinging them both over her shoulder. "What did you need?" Well, that probably sounded rude. "I just mean, it's odd seeing you here. Is everything okay?"

Gemma nodded, standing up. "As okay as it can be." The truth was, she came there for her son, not herself, or anyone else. "Logan, I didn't want to stir anything up with you but Jaxon has been a mess since the day you left."

Logan huffed and rolled her eyes. "Then he shouldn't have lied to me." Was all she said, and all she kept repeating in her head; anything to keep her from going to see Jax and talk to him.

"Sweetie," Gemma laid her hand on Logans shoulder. She lined her green-eyes to meet the older womans brown ones. "I know he lied, believe me, they all do. We aren't members of the club." Logan wanted to scream but it was the cold hard truth, one that she didn't want to accept. "I've lost count of just how many times I was lied to between Jaxs father and Clay; it's what they do." Even Gemma was sad at the truth, wishing things were different and so-longing for a different life, a different destiny. "They lie to keep us safe, well, what they think it keeping us safe."

Logan hated to admit it, but Gemma was softening her mind, her grudge, her beliefs about her son and his club. She sighed, throwing her bags off her shoulder and onto her desk, pushing her hands to her temple and letting out a breath; she couldn't do this anymore.

"I can't do this anymore." Logan admitted to her. Gemma was beyond confused, and just looked at the girl, waiting for more words to spew. Not expecting it, Gemma looked away when she watched the now shaking girl take her sweater off, leaving nothing but a tank-top on her mid-drift.

Her appearance hadn't changed but her stomach had. It looked as though she gained ten pounds, if not more; she had a belly.

She looked to Gemma with steamy tear-filled eyes.

"I'm pregnant." she forced out, the tears starting to roll."I didn't know." she admitted truthfully. She didn't know, though she felt guilty for not. "When I missed my third period-"

"Three periods?" Gemma looked at her like she was stupid. "You had to miss three periods before you knew?"

Logan shook her head at herself. "I'm sorry." she apologized to the grandmother of the child she was carrying. "I found out for sure two weeks ago. I was really sick, so I went to St. Thomas and they confirmed it with a blood test. They said my HGC was high, and they put in the ball-park of my second trimester already." 13 weeks, to be exact. Maybe it was missing Jax, or maybe it was keeping this secret, but her emotions had lifted and she felt a lot better. Drying her tears, she put her sweater back on. Gemma rubbed her back for a few seconds, flipping her hair out of her face to look at the girl.

"What do I do?" She asked the mature woman, grabbing her things once again.

"I think you should tell the father of your child, that you are _with _his child."

She felt sick again. "He has to hate me."

Gemma looked to the ground, shaking her head. "You just come with me."

Logan nodded, pulling out her car keys.

She pulled into the club house parking lot behind Gemma. It was nearly dusk, so the garage was closed for the night. There were a few club memebers outside sitting, drinking a few beers and smoking cigarettes and joints. She felt sick to her stomach, this time from the little one, not her emotions. She needed a joint.

While quitting smoking cigarettes wasn't fun or easy, she managed to do it cold turkey when she left the hospital with her pregnancy confirmation; she didn't have an option. She couldn't get an abortion this far along, she knew that child had a heart beat and all of its organs; it was a functioning baby at that point, it went against everything she believed it.

She watched Gemma get out of her car and walk over to the members sitting at the picnic benches; it was now or never. Logan lit a joint and got out of her new car, locking it as she walked towards the door. A few club members greeted her, saying it was nice to see her. She smiled and acknowledged them, walking through the door, puffing on the joint in her hand.

She saw Gemma standing, talking to Clay; next to him sat a beaten down Jax, his face rough and his eyes tired. Gemma wasn't lying when she said he had been a wreck since she was gone for the past month.

"Hey." her shaky voice said as she entered. It was like lightning hit his body when Jax saw her. He jumped out of his seat, hurrying over to her.

"I picked up a stragler on my way back." Gemma informed them, smiling and nodding at the marijuana smoking girl. She swallowed the lump and smiled back to Gemma. Jax was infront fo her, not saying much.

"How, uh, how have you been?" he asked her, shoving his hands into his pockets. She looked to the ground, hit the joint once more, and shrugged.

"I'm been alright." she put the joint out in a near by ash-tray, reaching into her purse to oen her metal cigarette holder than was filled up with joints, grabbing one more and lighting it; this nausea was the worst she had ever felt in her life. "Can we go outside, to talk?" Jax had no problem agreeing to that. He was already half way to the front door. Logan looked back to Gemma who gave her another approving glance. She followed Jax outside and to a picnic table behind where the other men were sitting.

"I missed you." the blonde spoke first, looking the beauty sitting infront of him up-and-down. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I should have told you the truth from the beginning, and I'm so sorry, Logan. I'm just so sorry-"

"Shh." she cut him off, taking a deep breath. "You have nothing to apologize for. As far as I see it we're even." He looked to her, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Jaxon."

"For what? I'm the one who lied, who kept things from you." He was making her feel more guilty by the minute, without even realizing it.

"No, Jaxon." she said sternly, trying to remember everything Gemma had said ealier. "I'm not part of this club, it was none of my business; it's just what you do. You lie to protect me, to protect everyone. That's not your fault." he wanted to speak, but could tell she wasn't finished. "I'm the one who's so sorry."

"What did you do, Loge? I don't understand." He didn't, and he really didn't care, either. He was so happy to see her, to hear her voice; nothing really mattered.

Logan stood up from the picnic table, passing the joint she was smoking to Jax. She wasn't sure how to say it, so just getting it out was best.

"I'm pregnant Jax." she watched his face turn white for a moment, and his eyes become bright. In a swift motion he jumped down, hugging her tight.

Not expecting it, he pulled her in tight for a kiss.

"You aren't mad?" she asked him, eyes welling with tears; fucking hormones.

He kissed her again, holding her face tight with his hands. "No." he kissed her again. "I'm so sorry, Logan. I should have been there, been there for you. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have been honest with you. You're going to be the mother of my child." he dropped his hands, grabbing hers in place of her cheeks. "Please, Logan. Give me this chance. I swear to you, in a few weeks we'll be all legit; only money from the porn company and escorts. We just need these last deals to go through to get all the money we need." he kissed her again. "Give us this chance. For me, for you," his hand drifted to her stomach. "For this baby."

Logan couldn't find words, so all she did was nod furiously and kiss him. Things had never felt better, but her gut still turned; her job was fighitng her. Did she want this career, or did she want the father of her child?

Tossing the thought to the side, she was taken when Jax started yelling.

"Aye!" he got the attention of all the club members outside, and Clay and Gemma who were now standing in the foor way. "My old ladys pregnant!" he kissed her once more, smiling into it.

"Hell yeah, Jackie boy!" Chibbs yelled, holding his beer up in cheers. The others sitting outside followed his lead, cheering for Jax and his with-child old lady who had finally returned; returned to stay.

Gemma walked over, hugging his son and the mother of his second child.

"You know Abel's going to be so excited." Gemma told them both. "That kid hasn't shut up about you since you left." Logan smiled, hearing about the small boy who had stolen her heart the first time they met.

For once in a long time, Logan felt at peace and in the right place. Maybe she wasn't 100% sure, but she was sure enough; that was all she needed.


	10. Announcement

**Hello my sweet and love followers and readers! This is a quick announcement to let you all know I will be on hiatus for a brief moment in time. Jay and I brought our baby girl home yesterday, so we are adjusting to being new parents. Wish us luck with our first run at being parents.**

**I do have a few chapter pre-written for Forever and Never and Heading Out to The West Coast than I can and will post on my down time before I go back to writing.**

**Novalee Skye is the most perfect little human being ever, and I will be posting a photo of her soon. I'll try to return as soon as I can, love all of you! **

**-Arri**


	11. Stud Muffin or Cupcake?

Chapter 10

This pregnancy was going by fast, Logan could barely keep tabs on the time. It had already been nearly 5 weeks since she returned to Jax, and things were never better.

She spent her time at work, avoiding the SAMCRO article at all costs. When she wasn't there, she was at the clubhouse hanging out with Jax, and when he wasn't there, Gemma was her bestfriend; she followed her around like an Old Lady in training, seeing just what Gemma did daily and dealt with. They talked about the second baby, and how ready everyone was for another grandchild and little one to join the club.

Logans stomach and ass were growing at such quick rates, she couldn't wear any pants expect for leggings and sweats; the news had broken at her office, and her boss agreed to let her slide past the dress-code when she needed, not just on the casual Fridays.

She had done a damn good job at hiding who the father of her baby was, knowing if Mr. Antonelli got that information it was done and over with, she would lose her job over night refusing to do that report.

It may have been October, but Logans temperature was higher than she could handle; women weren't kidding when they said carrrying an entire human was hard work and made you hotter then Satans ball sack.

She stood in the office with Gemma while she finished up paperwork, her hair in a bun and the sleeves of her flannel rolled up.

"Alright, sweetie." Gemma told the customer, handing her the recipets. "They'll pull it up front for you, it'll be all ready to go."

The customer left with a smile, and Gemma locked the door behind her, looking at her watch.

"What time is your appointment? It's almost 3:30."

Logan grabbed her purse. "We better get going then." she looked at her phone, still nothing from Jax. "I'm glad you could come with me. I wish Jax wasn't so busy all the time, it'd be nice for him to be able to make it." But that probably wasn't going to happen. She stopped asking questions when she saw how much money came in and how much he had to wrk, out-lawing or not; he worked long and hard, and she didn't need to know anymore.

The two woman made their way to Gemmas Escalde, and they were off to Logans first ultrasound appointment.

Her last two OB appointments went well, a strong healthy heartbeat of 167 and 172, they just wanted an ultrasound to see exactly how far along she was. Logan was filled with anxiety and anticipation over seeing her baby for the first time. Being pregnant this time it felt like a blessing, unlike the first, that felt like a curse.

The ultrasound room was dim, and covered with pictures of babies and friendly animals, all printed in pink and blue. She layed on the table with her shirt up, her bare tummy showing. Gemma sat close to her in the chair. The ultrasound tech got a few things set up before coming over to the Logan.

"This is gonna be fairly cold." she told her, squirting sonography jelly onto her tan skin. She used the ultrasound wand to rub it all around before stopping on a spot to start getting pictures of the baby.

"Well, oh my." The techs words startled Logan and Gemma both, looking at the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked, worried about her and Jaxs unborn child.

"Oh, yes! Everythings fine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She moved the tool a bit, givng the two a clear shot of the baby.

Logan couldn't believe her eyes; it looked like an actual baby: a perfect little head and face, two perfect arms and legs with ten perfect little fingers and toes.

"You're just two weeks further than your doctors expected. From the measurements I'm getting you're almost 19 weeks already." She moved the tool around as the mother and grandmother watched in amazment at the little one moving around, bringing his or her hand to its mouth, sucking a thumb in.

"Oh, Gem." Logan said, smiling, looking at the beautiful life she and Jax had created. "We have a thumb sucker already."

"Were you interested in knowing the gender?" the tech asked as the baby began to open up its legs.

"Not yet." Logan told her. "My doctors gave me the paper to schedule my gender ultrasound, we were planning on a reveal party." She looked at a smiling Gemma, who had this party planned out and ready for the day she got the paper that her the gender of her second grandchild written on it.

"Okay, well," she sat the tool down, taking her gloves off. "I'm gonna go talk to the office, if they'll let me do everything with the gender scan now, it'll save you a trip and a charge to your insurance."

"I can't believe it already looks like a baby." She was so astonished by it, it was like pure magic.

"You just remember, that baby has to come out of a pinhole." Gemma joked to her.

And, the magic was gone. Logan didn't even want to think about labor. She had to watch a live birth in college in her Anatomy class and that was enough for her for a lifetime.

The ultrasound tech returned, slapping gloves on.

"Well they gave me the okay, so today is the day grandma here will leave with the magic paper for your party."

The anatomy scan only took about another 30 minutes and the new mother and grandmother were on their way out.

She had given Gemma an envelope with an ultrasound picture of the babys private area, as well as a piece of paper that read either 'boy' or 'girl'.

They exited the office, Logan nearly tripping over the curb, too focused on looking at the pictures of her child. The baby was so perfect in every way, and she swore it had Jaxs head.

"Will Saturday work for you for the party? I know that's only 3-days away but the guys are good when it comes to after-hours planning, they almost never have an issue. Plus it won't take long at all for Debbie to make the cake for me."

Logan shook her head. "No, that's fine. The sooner I get to know, the better. I just want to know what to call it, instead of 'it'." She looked at the ultrasound pictures one more time. "I'm almost sure it's a boy, though."

"I think so, too." Gemma told her as she drove. "Tellers only have boys, they haven't had a girl born in over 100 years; that's what John told me when I was pregnant with Jax."

It was unlikely that this baby wouldn't have a penis, but Logan was still holding out hope; she always wanted a daughter, a little girl to raise to be her mini-me.

They got back to the club house, more than happy when they saw all the bikes had returned.

Logan hopped out of the car like a little kid going to an amusement park. She made her way quickly to the door, enetering to hear all the guys laughing and drinking, the smell of weed and hops filling the air; they had a good day.

"Who wants to see baby Teller?!" she cheered happily as she came into sight. Jax rushed over to her, grabbing the sonogram pictures out of her hand and looking them over. Wendy had missed most of her appointments when she was pregnant with Abel, so he didn't get to experiance this. He didn't get to see an sonogram pictures, he didn't get to hear a heartbeat, he didn't even get to see his son be born. This was going to be much different and much more exciting.

"It looks like an actual person." The second-time father noted.

"They said I'm almost 19 weeks, and they were able to detect the gender." Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, waitng to hear the words 'boy' or 'girl'. "Your mom,"she pointed to Gemma who held up an envelope. "Has the magic piece of paper that tells us what the baby is. We're gonna have a gender reveal party Saturday evening, even though we're all pretty confident it's a boy."

Jax kissed her cheek. "It probably is, but no matter what we'll be happy." Although he really didn't think he'd ever be able to handle a daughter, especially if she was as beautiful as her mother.

Logan spent the better part of the evening listening to everyone talk about how happy they were for her and Jax, how excited they were for their Motorcycle Club family to be growing by another person.

It was going on 9 when the yawns were setting it and Logan was ready for bed.

"We better go." Jax wrapped his arm around her. "You look exhausted and have work early. Plus Initas had Abel all day, and she doesn't need to be there any longer. He'll be excited to see the pictures of his little brother or sister before he goes to sleep for the night."

Logan had basically fallen asleep on the car ride home, pregnancy exhaustion getting the best of her. She was groggy when Jax helped her into the house, her vision foggy. She heard him tell Inita to have a good night, and the door closed and was locked behind her.

Jax led her into the bedroom where she found night clothes for herself. He went down to check on Abel, who was already out like a light for the night.

Jax returned to his own bedroom to find Logan fast asleep in his t-shirt, snuggled under the blankets.


	12. A Disappointment

It was Saturday and Logan didn't even want to think about the crazy meeting she had with her boss the previous day. He was still pushing this SAMCRO story and she was tired of it; she was running out of excuses. It was going to reach the point when she would either betray the father of her child and his club, or lose the job she moved all the way across the country for.

_Oh fucking well._

Logan pushed it all out of her head and hurried getting ready. Jax was with the club, attending to business and planned to meet everyone at the club house.

Logan was putting on her make-up when her phone rang.

"Hello?" It was Gemma.

"Hey, baby. I just picked up the cake and food. I'm checking out now and then I'll be at the club house. You want me to pick you up on my way through?"

Logan put her phone on speaker, laying it down on the bathroom sink infront of her.

"That's fine, Gem. I'm just finishing getting ready. What color should I wear?"

Logan was still in a tank top anda pair of Jax's boxers.

"What about white? Wear that white dress! Ya know, the one with the gold belt?" Logan knew exactly which dress she was talking about.

"Ok, Gem. I'm gonna get off of here. See you in a bit."

"See you in a bit, Log. Love you."

"Love you too." and she pressed the red End button.

Logan hurried putting on the rest of her make-up. Digging through the closet she found her white dress, forcing it down over her belly. It was a little tight, but it still fit. As much as she wanted to to wear heals, it was not an option anymore; flats it was.

She sat at the kitchen table, puffing on a joint while she waited for Gemma. One of the things she loved most about still smoking is that when she did, the baby would move around like crazy. She placed her free hand on her stomach, rubbing it over where baby Teller was kicking. She got so lost in those moments; it was amazing, know she could grow another human.

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Gemma pulled up until she was pounding on the door. Logan sprang to her feet, grabbing her bag and running to the door.

"I've been out here for almost ten minutes!" Gemma told her, throwing her arms up.

Logan handed the still burning joint to her, and Gemma shrugged, hitting it and walking to the Excalade.

The two got in and drove to the clubhouse to finish setting everything up and waiting for the guys to show up.

"Do you guys have names picked out?" Gemma asked, making small talk as the two got all the food and decorations out.

Logan nodded, shoving a cheddar and sour cream potato chip in her mouth.

"You'll find out when we know what the baby is." she winked playfully at Gemma, who just rolled her eyes.

Logan kept staring at the beautiful cake that she was sure Jax would love; white with a big grim reaper in the middle, covered in pink and blue question marks all over.

She wanted to take that knife right then and there and cut the cake open that very minute. It had only been 3 days and she was already tired of waiting; she just wanted to know.

And like clock work, she heard the loud rumble of all the bikes pulling in. Gemma scattered to hang out the last decorations while Logan headed for the door, running outside.

Jax pushed his kick-stand out, standing up and taking his helmet and glasses off. He looked to the clubhouse door, seeing the face of an angel standing there. Logan rushed over to him, hugging him tight. Jax gave her a light kiss on the cheek, smiling big at her.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, smile plastered on her face.

"If you mean for food, fuck yes." Tig butted in, walking towards the door. Logan giggled, more then ready for food as well.

Once eveyone was in and had a drink, Gemma began the announcment.

"Hey!" she yelled. She sat on Clays lap sipping her drink. "Shut up!" she yelled again. Jax and Logan were standing by the cake whispering small talk to one another.

"I'm really nervous. I just wanna know." she told him. Jax smiled down at her, cupping her face with his hand.

"Well?" They were too focused on one another to even hear Gemmas loud mouth.

"You gonna cut that thing?" Clay asked, motioning his beer towards the cake.

Jax and Logan held the knife together, dragging it through the cake to cut the first piece.

"You do it." Jax told her, holding a plate.

"Wait!" Abel yelled, running over to his father and Logan, squeezing in between them. "Inita told me to wait with her, but I wanna see." Jax smiled, leaning down and picking his son up.

Logan swallowed the lump in her throat, pulling the cake out just enough for her and Jax to see. Logan couldn't help but let a few tears fall, her hand covering her shaking mouth. Jax held her close, smiling, wanting to cry just like she was.

"Well?!" Chibbs yelled. "Let us see the blue for our newest little lad!" The other MC members cheered, waiting for them to hold up the blue cake for a picture.

"Well," Logan, sniffling back her tears, slowly moved the cake to the plate, still to where they could only see. The family of three, soon to be four, all held onto the plate, ready to lif it. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but that's not the case." They lifted the cake up, showing the bright pink center. Everyone was speechless.

"A girl?!" Gemma yelled, hopping off Clay and running over to them, placing her hands on Logans stomach.

Bobby walked over to Jax, slapping his back. "Sorry brother, if she's as cute as her mom, you're gonna have some trouble."

"I'm glad you made it a girl. I wanted a sister." Abel told Logan. She laughed over her happy tears as everyone surrounded them.

"So what's the little Las's name?" Chibbs asked. Everyone fell silent for a moment. Logan looked to Jax who nodded, agreeing they picked the perfect name.

"Aubree Sage Teller."


End file.
